


touch me with your light (and I'll burn like a star)

by Thursdaygirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Short & Sweet, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdaygirl/pseuds/Thursdaygirl
Summary: Her attraction to him skyrocketed to something more carnal. She is always curious about sex but nobody makes her feel a fresh surge of lust like him. He confessed to her that he only slept with two women in his life. She almost can't believe it. But again he isn't a charming and suave type of guy. He always gives people the impression of being the strong silent type and people fear his wrath. Not exactly the type who screams sex god.Rey takes her boyfriend  Ben Solo to her apartment to have sex for the first time.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	touch me with your light (and I'll burn like a star)

**Author's Note:**

> Another coworkers to lovers fic from me. Thanks to Becca trailingviolets for betaing this.

Today Rey is about to have sex for the first time with her boyfriend Ben Solo. She has cleaned her apartment, hiding her stash of doujinshi l somewhere in a drawer, mopping her floor. She wears matching underwear.

Ben looks flustered standing in front of her door. So different from the first time she saw him. His eyes no  
longer feel like judging her wrong.

"Please come inside."

It takes Rey several minutes to realize the double meaning. Coming inside, of course she will let him. She is on the pill already.

It started with them as sort of enemies like a Japanese shojo manga cliche. Or maybe it was more like they were antagonising each other since neither of them were actually trying to kill each other. She works in a company that belongs to his parents. She is part of the legal staff and he is in the IT department. It’s kind of surprising that his parents didn't put him in a higher position.They are in different departments but somehow they kept meeting each other at the office pantry.

The first day of work he pissed her off already. They were jerks to each other ever since.Until one day she accidentally hit him with the corner of her ring until he bled. She felt so guilty and triedt o be nicer to him.

He has a scar now on his face from her.

She has marked him

Then their relationship began to change from hostile to something else, though she couldn't pinpoint what. They weren’t friends but she didn't hate him anymore.

At the office party he found her crying in the pantry. The reason why she was crying was silly. She cried watching insurance advertisements on Youtube and thought about her parents who left her.She expected him to laugh at her but then he offered her to make a cup of hot chocolate and they were in his office.

After they shared stories about their fucked up childhoods and loneliness, Rey started to notice how attractive he is. His trembling lips that made her want to kiss him and his eyes were teary betraying his usual stoic face. There were tears in his eyes the first time their fingers touched each other. It was strange but it made Rey want to protect this huge emo angst-ridden man.

They ended up doing a bit more than hand holding. She started to kiss his nose, the corner of his mouth,his eyebrows, then he kissed her back on the lips.

What started as gentle kisses slowly morphed into passionate making out. She was on his lap, her shirt was unbuttoned. They moved in tandem, they  
swapped saliva. Her body felt hot and her nipples got hard. She wasn't the only one affected. She could feel him in his pants getting big.It was so good until Luke, his uncle, accidentally walked in on them. Thankfully,she still wore her tank top and neither of them were actually naked.

"This is the office, it is not a place for this kind of activity!" Luke warned them sternly.

Boo! What a cockblocker.

She said to him the day after the party that she wanted to be his girlfriend and he said yes. They start to see each other after work, going to places to eat dinner and sometimes going to the cinema.They only kiss in his car, though sometimes they go further in the empty parking lot. She is so ready for more.  
Her attraction to him skyrocketed to something more carnal. She is always curious about sex but nobody makes her feel a fresh surge of lust like him. He confessed to her that he only slept with two  
women in his life. She almost can't believe it. But again he isn't a charming and suave type of guy. He always gives people the impression of being the strong silent type and people fear his wrath. Not exactly the type who screams sex god.

He doesn't have to be, he can be an awkward mess in bed and she will still want him. That is how deep she is in this.

  
"You can come to my place this weekend."

It’s an open invitation.

  
Now here they are in her room sitting next to each other on her bed. She was always curious what he'd look like and sound like when he loses control. So she takes a chance. She kisses him more ferociously,  
her hands grabbing every inch of him she can grasp. Her fingers reach the front of his trousers, aiming for his hard-on. She fondles it while kissing and nibbling him in the neck and shoulder. The room fills with his heavy breathing and low grunts. He gasps loudly when she goes faster, a wet stain spreading over his crotch. She made that, she can’t help  
but grin.

  
"Rey."

His cheeks are flushed, his eyes darkened, and his kissable mouth looks redder than usual.

"I want you, I want to do you." She tries to keep her voice calm but in the end she can hear the desperation in her voice.

"Please."

She strips him bare first, then herself. He lays down on the bed while she crawls on top of his body. His cock is big, red and leaking. She always consider herself someone who thinks genitals are ugly as fuck.

Probably because it is attached to Ben fucking Solo she was moved to change her mind. It makes her wet, she can feel her pussy dripping. Then she dives down to kiss it and start suckling it.

It tastes weird, but seeing him lose control is worth it.

  
"Stop, I want to do something else," he says.

He spreads her legs and puts his mouth on her in a way that makes her whimper. She loses it at his nose grazing her clit. She asks him to stop when it’s too much for her.

She kisses him then directs his head  
to her tits. After fantasizing about him since the day they made out in the office, it feels really nice to have her nipples getting attention from him. He started to suckle her tits, biting lightly. How cute he looks now with his cheeks hollowed out, sucking her nipples.

His other hand reaches for her bare pussy. First, one finger. Then he adds two more. His fingers touch places she couldn't reach when she played with herself, thinking about him in this very room. She knows  
she makes a mess in this bed. The ways he fingers her with her tits being played with by his other hand and mouth.

"Bennn...Ahhhh."

She didn't know she could make that kind of sound. A little smile appears on his mouth.He looks sheepish, but seems to be proud of himself. Rey rolls her eyes and chuckles. Feeling bold, she swats his hands, positioning herself. Then she starts to move. His cheek and chest are pink, and his perfect hair is matted. Both of their bodies are covered in sweat. Her tits now are pressed tightly against his chest.

Lotus position they said. Such a pretty flower, such a good angle to get dicked. She takes a look as his  
dick disappears a little bit, entering her cunt, sinking to it.

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit but it’s so good, you can move faster."

Then they start to move. He bounces her with his hands gripping her hips. His finger circle her clit, telling her how lovely her cunt is and her small titties too, even the little fat on her belly. That there is nothing he wants to do more than fuck her. He is so weird but she likes it.

She loves him.

She read a book and heard stories from her friends Rose and Jessika that the first time is supposed to hurt. But all she feels is the euphoria of being raw dogged by Ben Solo. Rey can't think anything else when Ben's dick is deep and hard inside her.

He starts to make noise, his usual gloomy expression changes.

"Rey, fuck! Fuuuuuuck."

His mouth trembles. Seeing his face amplifies the sensation she feels in her cunt.She comes first,moaning breathlessly, then he follows, making animalistic growls crying out her name.

She gets up to pee and then she is back to bed, laying down beside him. He stares at the ceiling trying to avoid her gaze.

"Ben, look at me."

She takes his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Then she kisses each finger. He then gets up and  
covers her body with his, kissing her again.

She cannot believe that he is in her room kissing her. He is on top of her, her hair splayed on her bed. She is red from her cheeks to her tits. There they are as naked as a newborn. She has tasted his cum and he has tasted hers. Now they have seen each other’s unflattering orgasm faces. They stare at each other in silence for a while then, they burst into laughter together, Rey biting her lips. He lays his head on her chest.

"That was amazing," she hears him saying.

"Don't talk when your face is on my tits, it tickles."

He laughs then he gives soft kisses to her tits.

They fuck again a few minutes later, her body sinking deeper into the mattress with him on top of her.This time they do it slower, like they have all the time in the world.They shower together, kissing each other in her tiny bathroom.Then they watch cooking tutorials on Youtube on her laptop, talking about going grocery shopping together to make something from those recipes.

She finally shows her doujinshi collections to him and ranks them from the worst to the best. She even mimics ahegao face that makes him laugh so hard. He shows her a list of bands and musicians he liked from his college years until now. She tries to sing his favorite song. There is nowhere she wants to be now but with him.

They are lovers now after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Starlust by Lush


End file.
